1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) apparatus and a method of forming a semiconductor superlattice structure using the same, and more particularly, to a CVD apparatus able to allow thin films to be grown on both surfaces of a substrate by using a metal organic compound, and a method of forming a semiconductor superlattice structure using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Demand for nitride-based (GaAlInN) light emitting devices (LEDs) has greatly increased in the fields of various electronic products including a mobile phone keypad, an LCD screen backlighting unit, a TV backlighting unit (BLU) and a general illumination system. In order to satisfy this demand, research into the introduction of a large-diameter sapphire wafer, for example, using a 6-inch sapphire wafer in the place of a 4-inch sapphire wafer, or the like, has been conducted, the sapphire wafer being used in the process in which a nitride or oxide semiconductor (for example, GaN, ZnO) applicable to a light emitting device is grown to have a superlattice structure.
The present chemical vapor deposition method is performed at the level of production to allow approximately 10 4 inch sapphire wafers of to be grown at a time. However, there is a limit to the generation of mass due to a structural characteristic of a susceptor supporting the sapphire wafer.
Furthermore, when a reactive gas is supplied to a reaction chamber through a gas supplier, the gas supplier may become blocked due to an early decomposition of the reactive gas, and a semiconductor layer may not be uniformly deposited on every wafer.